


Little Is A Stupid Name

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji didn't want to help Zoro cheat at an exam, but he was kind of bored, so why not help him a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Is A Stupid Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> We were writing prompts with friends, but I had finished mine, and I was bored, so basically i just wrote with 5 different ships, 4 for my friends, and that was one of them :D
> 
> Prompt Idea "You and your soulmate can communicate with thoughts and your soulmate happens to be a math major and you really need help with this test right now." (I changed math to History because I'm bad at maths haha)

Sanji shook his head as he heard Zoro complaining in his head. Seriously, couldn't he shut up or stop sharing his thoughts? He was working, here. He smiled for himself when Zoro thought “ _Was Obama alive when Luther King got killed?_ ” which probably wouldn't help him in an exam, but that was funny to hear what one could think when they had no idea of what to answer in a test.

He continued serving for a while, then got bored, and could feel that Zoro was asleep. During an exam, seriously?

“ _MARIMO WAKE UP!_ ” he mentally yelled, gritting his teeth in order to prevent himself from actually shouting it.

“ _What? Leave me alone..._ ”

“ _You're going to fail if you sleep._ ”

“ _So?_ ”

“ _I'm bored. Just read the questions, it'll occupy me._ ”

“ _Are you serious?_ ” Zoro asked. “ _Okay, okay,_ ” he quickly added, not willing to miss a chance at doing pretty good at an exam, if possible. “' _What was the full name of Malcolm X?' How am I supposed to know?_ ”

“ _He was born Malcolm Little._ ”

“ _How do you know this? And it's stupid. Little? No wonder he changed,_ ” Zoro scoffed and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“ _You're the stupid one..._ ”

“ _Heard that._ ”

“ _Well I can hear you and I don't complain... Not that much, anyway,_ ” Sanji smiled, lighting a cigarette up as no client seemed to be showing. Time for a break, then. “ _What's the next one?_ ”

“ _What was the Black Panther Party?_ ”

Sanji scratched his head, thinking, then responded, thinking slowly so Zoro had time to write and listen. It was kind of funny, even if he wouldn't let the other man know this.

By the time Zoro was done, Sanji had finished his shift, and answered most of the questions even if he sometimes didn't remember the answer. He was waiting outside, smoking another cigarette, when Zoro eventually came out with a huge yawn he both saw and heard in his mind. He walked towards the man, one hand in his pocket, and ruffled his green hair with the other.

“You're really not that smart,” he smirked, and Zoro grabbed his wrist, putting it away from his hair, even though he slightly blushed.

“Get your hands off me, I was fine by myself,” Zoro grunted.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Sanji heard in his mind, and smiled.

He followed Zoro, because he hadn't let go of his wrist and was almost dragging him, his face red even though Sanji couldn't see him. Sanji smiled to himself again.

“ _You're just a stupid moss-head that doesn't know a thing about history._ ”

“ _Shut up,_ ” Zoro answered, turning his face on the side so Sanji couldn't see his smile, except that he could hear him thinking so he knew exactly what he was doing. Hearing Zoro's thoughts could turn out fun sometimes!

 


End file.
